Developmental Core ? PROJECT SUMMARY The Developmental Core will support and enhance collaborative, interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research at the three partner institutions of the Tennessee Center for AIDS Research (CFAR): Vanderbilt University, Meharry Medical College, and the Tennessee Department of Health. This will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: 1. To administer a robust Developmental Core Awards program that supports interdisciplinary HIV/AIDS research projects, and new HIV/AIDS research pilot projects. 2. To ensure mentoring of investigators new to HIV/AIDS research, with a focus on junior, minority, women, and public health researchers, so as to enhance their success in applying for extramural funding. 3. To foster scientific team-building and skill development. The Development Core will not only provide funding for promising junior investigators, but will also assure that there is appropriate mentoring together with activities to foster team building. This will help junior investigators appreciate the critical importance of effective collaboration as they develop as academic research scientists. The HIV-focused Developmental Core funding, mentoring, and skill development will be leveraged with outstanding institutional support at Vanderbilt (through the Vanderbilt Institute for Clinical and Translational Research; VICTR) and at Meharry (through the Meharry Translational Research Center; MeTRC) to maximize the potential for important, ground-breaking research that will lead to extramural funding support, and that ultimately has substantial impact on the burden of HIV/AIDS in Tennessee, the nation, and worldwide.